icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lotstar/iMight Love Freddie -- Part 2
Hey guys. Here is part 2 of iMight Love Freddie. :) I REALLY appreciate all the comments I got on Part 1 . You guys are awesome. :D Again, non-Creddiers welcome to read, but PLEASE no bashing. ---- (SCENE: Groovie Smoothie. Carly and Freddie are at a table. Freddie is chewing his fork and staring thoughtfully at Carly. Carly looks distracted and is impatiently tapping her fingers on the table.) Freddie: So can we please talk about- *Carly takes her phone out and looks at it* That's the fifteenth time you've looked at your phone in the past 10 minutes. Carly: I can't help it! You know I can't help it! Freddie: Carly- Carly: Sam missed iCarly and isn't responding to my calls or my texts! Freddie: *shrugs* Maybe something suddenly came up? Carly: But wouldn't she call or at least text? Something's wrong, I just know it. Freddie: *puts his cup down on the table* Look, why don't you just calm down and- Carly: I will NOT calm down! Freddie: Just drink your smoothie. Carly: *grabs smoothie and takes a small sip* Happy now? Freddie: *gestures to the cup* More. Carly: *rolls her eyes, slightly smirks, and drinks for a while before spluttering out her drink in a spit-take like fashion* Freddie! Freddie: What? Carly: My phone - it just vibrated! Freddie: A text? *Carly nods excitedly* Freddie: Well, check it! *Carly takes her phone out and looks at it* Freddie: From Sam? Carly: *sighs* Nope. *They both slouch back into their chairs* Freddie: So who was the text from? Carly: Oh... just one of those spam things. Freddie: Oh yeah, those. What did it say? Carly: *immediate answer* Nothing! Freddie: Uh, okay? Sorry for... asking? Carly: It's just... not that... interesting. Freddie: Maybe not for you, but maybe for me- Carly: It's not interesting. Freddie: Is something wrong? Carly: What...? No... Freddie: *looks sceptical* Hand me your phone? Carly: No. Freddie: Why "no"? Carly: Just... no. Freddie: Will you at least TELL me what the text said? Carly: But... *sighs* Ugh, fine. I kinda did a compatibility test on... us. You know, the ones were you text in the two names and they text back telling you how compatible you are? Freddie: *shocked* You're kidding, right? Carly, you DO know those things don't really work? Carly: Yeah... *puts her phone on the table* *pause* Freddie: So, uh, how "compatible" are we? Carly: EXCUSE me? Freddie: You heard. Carly: *hesitates, then looks at her phone* 94%... Freddie: Ah. *long pause. Carly and Freddie stare awkwardly at the ground when Carly's phone vibrates again. Freddie looks at Carly quizzically* Carly: I, uh, might have done a test on you and... Sam. Freddie: Carly... Carly: Sorry... Freddie: Just... tell me how "compatible" me and Sam are. Carly: *looks at her phone and speaks very quietly* 28%... *Freddie says nothing* Freddie, I'm sorry- Freddie: Don't worry about it. Just... promise me you won't waste your money on this type of stuff again, kay? Carly: *smiles* Kay. (SCENE: Shay apartment. Carly walks in through the door followed by Freddie.) Carly: Spencer, I'm home! Spencer: *walks out from his bedroom* Hey kiddo. *sees Freddie* And friend-of-kiddo. Freddie: Hey, Spence. Spencer: How was school? Carly/Freddie: Meh/Very schoolish. Spencer: Good to know...? *looks behind Carly and Freddie* Where's Sam? Carly: You tell me! Freddie: She bailed on school today. Spencer: And she didn't text either of you? Carly: No! I haven't heard from her since before iCarly. Spencer: Weird... Carly: VERY weird. Spencer: Well, maybe her phone broke or something? Carly: Maybe - but I've emailed her and called her house! Sam ALWAYS checks her email and her mum just said that Sam "was unavailable". Spencer: Maybe she WAS unavailable. Carly: For FIVE hours? *Spencer shrugs* Carly: I'm gonna go do my homework... and worry. *goes upstairs* Freddie: She's... upset. Spencer: Oh, you think? Freddie: You gotta admit though - it IS pretty weird. Spencer: Hmm... Freddie: Is that face what I think that face is? Is that your "Spencer got an idea" face? Spencer: Hmm... Freddie: Don't just say "Hmm"! Spencer: Okay, okay, calm down! What if... Freddie: What if...? Spencer: Sam was... Freddie: Sam was...? Sam was WHAT? Spencer: Kidnapped! Freddie: Kidnapped? Spencer: Kidnapped! Freddie: Sam would just beat up kidnappers. Spencer: But what if the kidnappers were NINJAS? Freddie: I'll just... bye. *leaves* ---- Part 3 coming soon! If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. :) Lotstar 07:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts